Demon Child
by Fantasyland
Summary: A sick dog appears in town and Hinata tries to care for it. But what Hinata isn't awear of is that this isn't any ordinary dog... Female Kyuubi, my OC, X Kyuubi. I AM UPDATING THIS STORY AND CONTINUING IT SO DON'T FEAR WHEN THERE'S 3 OR MORE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is a new story. ( The charaters are as old as they are in Shippuuden)

Demon Child

Chapter one: Help Me!

One peaceful day in Konoha, a dog went wandering threw the streets. This dog was very small compared to the other dogs and was attacked and harrassed by them often. The dog was very dirty, so dirty that it's pelt was brown. It's hair was rugged and torn out of a few places. Now we join the dog as it journies to the home of a current konochi we like to call Hinata.

scratch scratch Hinata heard something scratching the outside of her home.

small bark Hinata, drivin by curiousity, walked toward the front of the Hyuga compound. She now knew that what made the noise was a dog.

howl Hinata now saw a small, dirty and injured dog. The dog whimpered and wagged it's tail.

"You poor pup come here," said Hinata gently. The pup came to her and jump into her arms.

"That's right I'm going get you to Kiba right away," The puppy had cuddled into her arms and was slowly falling asleep. Hinata immeditaly left in search for Kiba and his dog Akumaru.

On her way to get Kiba, she felt the puppy shake in her arms. She had figured that the puppy was sick as well as injured. She had finnaly found Kiba in the area that they used to train in. He was practicing with Akumaru alone.

"Kiba-kun!" said Hinata.

"Huh, Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to pratice at your home."

"I was, that is until I found this." Hinata showed Kiba the puppy in her arms. Kiba grabbed the puppy and looked at it.

"Hm, by the looks of this, one, it's a she and two, it really needs to see my sister, **now**." Kiba put the puppy down on Akumaru's back. Akumaru tried to sniff the pup but it was so dirty he didn't want to sniff it. Instead, Akumaru barked.

"It's okay Akumaru. We're taking this puppy to our home."

"Kiba-kun, is the puppy going to be okay?" asked Hinata.

"As long as we get there quickly she's going to be okay."

"Okay." They went to Kiba's home quickly. When they got there the pup had started to whine and whimper. Hinata tried to comfort the pup.

"Hey sister! We need some help with this pup now!" yelled Kiba.

"Well hold your horses for a minute and let me get out there first!" Kiba's sister yelled back. She had gotten there a few moments afterward.

"Hm, let me see the pup first then I'll see what I can do with it."

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Come back in two hours okay? Kiba you stay with me."

"Fine." Said kiba.

"Okay, I will." Hinata left for home.

* * *

How do you think I did? I really need the reveiws now! Please. 


	2. Author's Note, Please Read

This is just an author's note.

Author's Note

I'm questioning whether or not to get-rid of this story. If someone out there likes this story then please review and say not to erase this story. Thank you.


	3. The Demon's Child

Chapter 2: The Demon's Child

It had been two huors after Hinata had given the puppy to Kiba so now she was walking back. A lot of things ran through her mind so she hurried up her pace.

When she got there, Kiba was holding the puppy. Relieved, Hinata sighed.

"This pup is very lucky. She had so many bone fractures, it would have been almost impossible for a regualer dog to survive." Said Kiba looking down at the dog. The small dog looked back up at him and did a small smile.

"You know something, I probubly shouldn't be handled by a humanbeing," said the dog. It's coat had begun to shimmer with red sparkles. Kiba and Hinata looked at the dog in surprise.

"Y-you can speak?" said Kiba freightenedly. Hinata's face turned a little bit pale.

"Of course I can. I mean how many red coated dogs do see running around on the street?" Akumaru growled at her and barked once. She narrowed her slited eyes. "Well you didn't help me now did you? You only barked at me and thought that I was too dirty to smell. Well I have some news to drop onto you all. I have been wondering around this place just to find some help and all that I get is a slammed door. How I feel? Being cursed and harrassed throughout all of the dog population? I bearly made it. That reminds me," she turned and stared at Hinata, "thank you for safing me." Hinata looked at the dog.

"You're welcome, I think."

The dog calmed down and rethought what she wanted to say but before that happened, Kiba interupted.

"I'm sorry but what and who are you?" Kiba and Hinata were calmer now but were still uneasy about talking to a talking dog. The dog turned and looked at Kiba with her black slited eyes.

"I am the child of a Nine-Tailed Fox and a regular fox and my name is Akane."

"You mean, you are the child of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon called Kyuubi that attacked the village fifteen years ago?" asked Hinata. Akane turned toward Hinata again and put one of her paws up.

"I know of whom you speak of but that murderous beast is not my father. As a matter of fact, I come from a different race of Nine-Tailed Fox. I come from the smaller and less powerful version of the demon fox. I am a mixture." She said solomly.

"Oh…" said Hinata. There was an eerie pause. Kiba broke it.

"So what's your message?" Akane turned again to Kiba and put her paw up again.

"I'll only tell you the message when I see the Hokage about the issue." Kiba got a little bit mad at her but before he could say something to counter what she said, Hinata came into the confersation.

"Okay we'll take you to the Hokage on one condition," Akane leaned in to hear, " you let us hear the message as well." Akane nodded her head.

"Well we don't have any time to loss so let's go!" yelled Akane as she ran out the door.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! If you want to know why then please go to my page. Thank you all!


End file.
